


College 101: Intro to One Night Stands

by vegebul_soup



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/vegebul_soup
Summary: Bulma runs into her one night stand on the first day of class the following morning. University AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: if you like season 1 Grey’s Anatomy, this fic is for you.

Bulma woke to the sound of her phone alarm buzzing on her bedside table. It was only 6:00am and she was a bit hungover, but today was the first day of her last year of her masters program. She untangled from her sheets and was about to roll out of bed when someone sleepily grumbled next to her. 

Her blue eyes widened when she noticed there was a naked man sleeping facedown in her bed. The memories of last night flooded back in an instant. The blue haired heiress had resolved that since it was her last year in school she was going to do more 'college things'. Apparently, her drunken self decided that hooking up with a stranger fell under that category. 

She inspected the man with a careful eye. He had dark hair, a toned back covered in bronze skin, and if Bulma’s foggy memory served her right, he also had been a decent lay. Overall, not a bad result for such an endeavor, but she decided that sleeping with a stranger can be crossed off the 'college things' to do list, and need not be repeated. 

After steeling herself, Bulma finally got out of bed and slipped on her silky robe. Unsure how to rouse her guest, she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He woke and scowled in her direction, but his face softened when his charcoal eyes fixed on her. 

“I’m getting in the shower and when I get out you won’t be here,” Bulma said hoping he would get the picture. He sat up as she continued and held out her hand, “It was nice meeting you…” _Oh shit, what was his name?!_

Sensing her hesitation, “Vegeta” he finished for her with a smirk and took her hand to shake. 

“Vegeta,” she repeated then released his hand. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before she scurried into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. 

When Bulma exited the bathroom twenty minutes later he was gone and she mentally high fived herself for politely but efficiently kicking out her first one night stand. Maybe it wasn’t  _polite_ , but who cares she’ll likely never see him again. Without a second thought, Bulma threw on her university sweatshirt, grabbed her book bag and headed out the door.  

Bulma had been groomed to take over her father’s company, Capsule Corporation, since she was 16 years old. She’d worked in the lab with scientists 10+ years her senior for nearly a decade, but even with all her practical experience she knew she had to get her engineering degree in order to be taken seriously by the scientific community and the Capsule Corp board members. Now she was one year away from finishing her program and kicking her career into overdrive. 

As she waited for her coffee order, Bulma reviewed her class schedule on her phone and mentally chastised herself for choosing to take an 8:00am class with a professor who was rumored to be the engineering department’s biggest hard-ass. After picking up her coffee and giving a grateful nod to the barista, she made her way to the lecture hall. 

Upon arriving, Bulma chose a seat in the front row as she usually did, not the least bit concerned about looking like a 'teacher’s pet’. Everyone already knew the blue haired beauty tended to be every professor’s favorite student, likely due to a combination of her own genius and the possibility that her favor could get their research sponsored by Capsule Corp. 

As she began unpacking her laptop and notebook, a familiar flame haired figure appeared in the doorway, looking down at a handful of papers. Bulma almost forgot to breathe as the now clothed man from this morning entered the classroom. 

Bulma began racking her brain for memories of their conversation from the previous night. _Did he say he was in this program?  Did he ever mention he went to this school? Did he follow her here? What if he tries to sit next to her? What if he tries to talk to her? Oh shit, what was his name again?!_ Her heart rate started to increase. _This is a nightmare!_

But instead of walking towards her and the remaining seats of the lecture hall, he walked right up to the front of the room, and tossed his bag on the desk followed by the papers he had been reading. Bulma’s heart was about to beat out of her chest as he began writing on the board. _‘Dr. Vegeta Ouji’._

He turned around with a scowl on his face and began scanning the lecture hall with his stormy eyes seemingly determining each student’s fate with an unreadable glare. Bulma stared at him, blue eyes wide, hoping maybe he wouldn’t recognized her. When his intense black stare met hers, he smirked and held he gaze for a moment before he continued. Bulma began to feel nauseous. 

_Nope, THIS is a nightmare._  


	2. Chapter 2

_Of course. Oooof Coooourrse._  As soon as her new professor, Dr. Ouji, started reviewing the syllabus, Bulma’s mind decided to torture her with the mental images of last night’s  _‘activities’._ She couldn’t even look at him without thinking about his rough hands exploring her body, the way he kissed her neck, and how his cock...

Bulma blushed at where her thoughts had gone as she looked down at her syllabus, even then she could barely focus on the text in front her. His gravely, yet sophisticated voice only reminded her of the rather filthy things he whispered in her ear last night. 

By the time Bulma was brave enough to look up again, Dr. Ouji had made his way to the front of his desk and was leaning back on it with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his broad chest. The casual posture contradicted the scowl on his face and the borderline threatening words he spoke as he outlined the expectations he had for his students. 

It wasn’t until he mentioned the very specific way he wants lab notes written did Bulma recall that this Monday/Wednesday lecture was only a portion of the class and she’d have a lab with him later in the week. Meaning three times a week — _THREE!_ — she would have to endure this nightmare. But even worse, she couldn’t dropout of this class, she needed it to graduate and he’s the only one who teaches it!

Bulma put so much time and effort into this program so she could be taken seriously, and now she’s the girl who fucked her professor? It was only 9:00am on the first day of class and Bulma was already having an identity crisis. 

She battled with self loathing the remainder of period and let out an exaggerated sigh when Dr. Ouji finally dismissed everyone. The heiress quickly packed up her belongings and jogged towards the door with haste. 

“Bulma, a word?”, she stiffened as she heard him call her name, apparently her exit was not as stealthy as she had hoped. “Dr. Ouji,” she replied turning towards him but avoiding eye contact. 

“Dr. Ouji? It was Vegeta this morning,” he said to her with a smirk. Bulma gawked at him, her blue eyes wide in disbelief of his imprudence. She quickly looked around to make sure no other students were listening before turning back to her professor. “How about we pretend this never happened,” Bulma said in an irritable whisper. 

“What never happened? You fucking me last night or you throwing me out this morning, because both are fond memories I plan to hold on to.” he whispered seductively as he leaned in closer. Her nose was invaded by his masculine scent and Bulma almost wanted to take a deeper inhale. She wanted to smell him again, taste him again. _No. No!_  

“No!” she echoed her inner thoughts aloud as she jumped away from him. “There will be no memories, because this never happened! I’m your student! You’re my professor! This cannot exist!” Bulma rambled, her irritation growing in to rage. 

As she spoke, he ran his lustful eyes down her body devouring her form before returning to her face. “Quit looking at me like that!” she almost yelled while placing her hands on her hips.

“Like what?” he asked in a playful tone, feigning innocence. 

“Like you’ve seen me naked.” she grumbled as her eyes narrowed attempting to assess his end game.

“Do you want to get a drink with me tonight?” he proposed, the smirk never leaving his face. _Was this some kind of joke to him? Does he not understand the gravity of the situation?!_

“THIS is inappropriate!” she huffed, “Has that ever occurred to you?!” With that, Bulma stomped away as an amused Vegeta watched her go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma decided before Wednesday morning's lecture that she would now be a back of the classroom kind of gal. As such, she could use the lecture hall’s rear exit and hopefully avoid another awkward encounter with a man whose sexual advances were unperturbed by their student/professor relationship. 

Her strategy proved effective, even if only for a day. But today is Thursday, and she had to go to lab. 

The new lab building was sleek, modern and over a dozen stories. Most of the money used to build it was gifted from Capsule Corp a few years back, and if Bulma would have known at the time she would have urged that only two elevators for the entire east wing was insufficient. She dusted off her lab coat as she impatiently waited for one of the two said elevators to arrive. 

When an elevator finally opened, its lone occupant was none other than Dr. Vegeta Ouji, her professor she accidentally had sex with. Well she didn't _accidentally_ have sex with him, but sleeping with him was definitely a mistake. A mistake that was clearly going to haunt her everyday for the rest of the semester. 

Bulma entered the elevator uncomfortably. Vegeta was leaning against the back wall and didn’t even look up from the email he was reading on his phone. He had to of known it was her that walked in the elevator though, because as soon as she did that stupid, stupid smirk appeared on his face.  _This is a joke to him! He's practically laughing at me!_  

She cautiously stood toward the front of the elevator and tightly hugged her notebooks. It was only a moment before she felt compelled to turn over her shoulder and blurt without preamble, “I am not going out with you."

“Did I ask you to go out with me?” Vegeta replied cooly, finally lifting his dark gaze to meet hers. Her face fell and she averted her eyes, suddenly realizing how flattering his attention had been. _Had he really gotten over her, Bulma Briefs, that easily?_

Bulma didn’t even notice he stalked up behind her until his sexy whisper met her ear. “Do you want to go out with me?” Her disappointment quickly shifted back to annoyance as she dramatically rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. 

“No I don’t,” she said defiantly, looking him right in the eye. “I’m not dating you and I’m definitely not sleeping with you again. You’re my professor, and this,” she gestured between the two of them, “is inappropriate.” 

He gave only a noncommittal grunt in response, but he continued looking at her in the exact way she explicitly told him not to look at her! A kind of look that said ‘I know exactly what makes you come’. _Ugh, did he ever!_

“You’re sexually harassing me,” she half-heartedly accused, remembering all the tortuously delicious things Vegeta did to her on the night they shared. 

“I’m riding an elevator,” her professor replied casually as he leaned back against the elevator wall and slipped his hands in his lab coat pockets. _How can he just go from eye fucking me to the picture of nonchalance!_

She wanted him to reveal all the dirty ideas his lustful eyes implied. Hell, he was all she could think about when she touched herself lately, and she could use some fresh material. 

The heiress flushed at her internal confession and looked back at Vegeta hoping her face didn’t give away her thoughts. As she stared into the depths of his enchanting black eyes, something in Bulma snapped.

She carelessly dropped her notebooks to free her hands, grabbed the collar of his lab coat, and thrust her lips into his with abandon. Vegeta immediately reciprocated, kissing her back with as much fervor. Just as quickly as she jumped him, he turned the tables, spinning Bulma around and pinning her back into the wall. His presence was hot, dominating, and all consuming. One of his hands found her hair, while the other squeezed her ass from under her lab coat. Their kiss was hungry and full of unspoken desires. Bulma let out a soft moan as he pulled her head back to deepen their kiss. 

Suddenly the elevator dinged, Vegeta let go and pushed off the wall to give her some space. Without even pausing to catch her breath, Bulma bent down to scoop up her forgotten notebooks and zipped out of the elevator as fast as she could. 

Vegeta chuckled to himself. They're both on their way to a lab that's three more floors up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma let out a sigh of relief after another successful day of hiding from her sexy professor. Well not hiding (hiding is juvenile), she was simply _evading_ him, even more so after the incident in the elevator. She couldn’t trust herself around him, the pull she felt for Vegeta was magnetic.  

Bulma sashayed through the halls of the engineering building celebrating her small victory, when a voice from behind hollered, “Hey, B!” Bulma turned around to investigate. “It’s Yamcha!” the long haired boy continued as he jogged up to her with a grin. 

“Hey Yamcha! How have you been?” she smiled. Bulma hadn’t seen him since she was the teaching assistant for his freshman ‘Intro to Mechanical Engineering’ class.

“Really great actually!” he replied, “This semester I’m the TA for Dr. Toriyama like you were back when we first met! I was actually hoping if you have some time, I could buy you a coffee and you could give me some advice!”

“Sure!” she nodded then checked the time on her phone, “I’m free right now if that works for you.”

* * *

 

What Bulma did not expect was this little coffee date to turn into a full on heart to heart. Yamcha was confessing how stressed he was about his grades, how he gave up the baseball team because the engineering program is so grueling, and now that he’s about to graduate he’s suddenly unsure that engineering is even his passion anymore.

He also mentioned he always had a crush on her, but the blue haired beauty decided to ignore that part. 

They were sitting in two armchairs that faced each other in the open lounge area near the coffee shop within the engineering building. Yamcha looked distressed as he sat on the edge of his seat, elbows on his knees and hands supporting the weight of his head.

Bulma leaned closer and softly touched his arm to comfort him, which apparently he grossly misinterpreted because the next thing she knew Yamcha had grabbed the sides of her face and was kissing her.

She pulled her hand away and he got the silent signal that she wasn’t consenting. He pulled back and searched her blue eyes for and answer. All Bulma could muster was an expression that said ‘thanks, but no thanks.’

The younger, now mortified TA let go of her face and mumbled a thousand apologies as he hastily packed up his belongings and retreated. 

Bulma watched him scurry away, embarrassed on his behalf. It wasn’t until Yamcha passed a certain flame haired professor walking in the opposite direction, did she notice that said professor was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

Vegeta sauntered toward her, coffee in hand. He slid into the armchair previously occupied by Yamcha, before he questioned, “so, you’re making out with TA’s now?” 

“What? Are you jealous?” Bulma teased. 

“I don’t get jealous,” Vegeta replied in an even tone before taking a sip of his coffee.

“We shared a couple of steamy moments,” Bulma began. “Steamy?” Vegeta chuckled at her choice of words, before she continued, “but that doesn’t mean _we_ are anything.”

Vegeta scooted his chair forward until his knees were touching hers and his charcoal eyes increased in their intensity. “Did you know that yesterday there was an explosion in the lab I was supervising?” Bulma stared back at him suddenly confused at the direction this conversation was going. He leaned in even closer before he whispered, “how would you feel if I died and you never took your chance to have sex with me again?” 

_And there it was!_

“Get over yourself already,” Bulma huffed and looked away while crossing her arms over her chest. She desperately wanted to escape this conversation but was basically pinned in this chair by his legs. 

“Oh come on!” he said with a smirk, “get a drink with me tonight.” The authority in his voice made it feel more like a command than an invitation. 

Bulma rolled her eyes before shooting him an irritated look. “I have a theory that your pursuit of me is so relentless _only_ because I keep saying ‘no’. That this chase, this hunt, is some kind of game to you.”

“Its fun though, isn’t it?” he replied seductively as a hand she didn’t realize was on her knee made its way north. Her skin tingled under his touch.  _Oh gods, she wanted to feel his hands all over her body._ Her stomach was in knots and she felt her face flush before her own hand halted his advancement. “Please stop,” she mumbled barely audibly. 

“Don’t you want me?” he husked knowingly. He was so close now she could feel his breath on her lips. So desperately did she wish to inch closer and steal a kiss. A kiss like the one from the elevator, like the one from the night they met. The kind of kiss only he seemly could provide.

She scrunched her eyes closed to escape his intense gaze and softly shook her head ‘no’ in the biggest lie she never told. 

She wearily opened her eyes to gauge his reaction.  He slowly retracted his hand and gave what seemed to be an indifferent shrug. Without another word he grabbed his coffee and just walked away.

_He just... walked away?_

After his departure, Bulma felt the absence of his heated presence and exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Her face felt so hot and the sudden urgency to get some fresh air consumed her. She quickly gathered her belongings and made her way to the nearest exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Another two full weeks had passed without any temptations or sexual advances from her covetable professor. Bulma was growing more confident she could survive this semester until one fateful Monday morning when she found an email from Vegeta in her inbox. 

‘Come to my office hours after class,’ the email commanded.

Bulma reread the email four times, but you can’t really read _in between the lines_ of an email that only has one.

After class that morning, she anxiously made her way to Vegeta’s office. The door was open but she softly knocked to make her presence known. Without looking up from his computer, he gestured to the chair in front of his desk silently inviting her to sit.

Bulma sat and shifted in her chair impatiently. _What was this about? What did he want? What if he threatened to fail her unless she slept with him again?!_ Her thoughts tortured her with several of his possible motives as he rummaged through a stack of papers.

Vegeta finally looked at her and stood before practically throwing a packet of papers at her. “Your lab notes are sloppy and not in the format outlined in my syllabus. Redo them _correctly_ and turn them in at the beginning of class on Wednesday if you want me to even consider grading them.”

Bulma’s mind was reeling. _This was about... lab notes? And what’s with the hostility_? He loomed over her as she stared down at the papers in her hand and muttered, “why are you being so mean?”

He raised an eyebrow and glared at her incredulously. “This is me being generous. I could have just given you a zero,” he stated, his tone bored and matter of fact.

Vegeta had never talked to her like this before. She chanced a glance back up at him expecting to see the sexy smolder he always gave her, but was instead met with an irritated scowl. Suddenly she realized this is the Dr. Ouji she heard all those rumors about.

He sat down and returned his attention back to his computer.

Minutes felt like hours as Bulma sat dumbfounded trying to puzzle everything together. He was treating her like any other student. _This is what she wanted, right? He was bored of his game, so she can move on with her life now. She should be relieved... right?_

Her musings were interrupted by Vegeta’s gravely voice declaring, “you can leave now.” He didn’t even look at her as he spoke. Bulma realized she was disappointed and then she was mad at herself for being disappointed. She grabbed her bag and her ‘sloppy’ lab notes and retreated from his office lost in thought. 

Bulma trekked through the halls of the engineering building as she tried to decipher her feelings for her professor. She contrasted her first impressions of Vegeta and the horror stories she read about the nightmarish Dr. Ouji on the university’s anonymous public forum. 

‘Dr. Ouji is easy on the eyes but hard on your GPA’

He really is quite handsome, in brooding, sexy kind of way. Which is only magnified by the intensity of his dark eyes and his rugged voice. He isn’t that tall, but he’s built. His clothes often strained by the bulging muscles underneath.

‘One conversation with Ouji and I began to question all my life decisions. He has the uncanny ability to make you feel like a complete idiot. This class is not for the faint of heart.’

The banter she shared with Vegeta the night they met was fun and witty. She found her professor rather charming and really did enjoy talking to him even when he was just tempting her to get into bed with him again.

‘Dr. Ouji is the biggest dick I’ve ever met. DO NOT TAKE HIS CLASS.’

He also has a big dick.

By the time Bulma made it home, she concluded that she was undeniably attracted to her professor. Hell, the heiress couldn’t even deny her current state of arousal as she recalled the way he kissed her, touched her, fucked her. She craved it now more than ever.

But Vegeta's pursuit of her had ceased, which meant if she wanted it to happen, _she_ would have to be the one to seduce _him_.


	6. Chapter 6

All day Tuesday, Bulma developed her plan on how to get into Dr. Vegeta Ouji’s pants. Though it may be the most obvious trope, she decided to pursue the naughty schoolgirl angle. She barely had to act, since she was literally trying to seduce her teacher.

Instead of donning sweats and a messy bun to class like usual, this Wednesday she wore a tight sweater with a deep v-neck, a plaid mini skirt, and thigh high stockings. If the ogling of her male classmates was anything to go by, she nailed the outfit. Today Bulma sat in the front row, leaning forward just enough to let her cleavage spill out of her sweater and giving Vegeta bedroom eyes the entirety of his lecture. 

Anytime his eyes landed on her, she gave her best sexy poses, gingerly caressing down neck to draw his eye toward her chest or biting her finger provocatively. It was clear he was trying not to react, because he never let his lustful eyes linger. After he dismissed the class, Bulma skipped over to the front of the room and sang, “Dr. Ouji?”

He turned around after erasing the board and gave her outfit a once over before lifting an eyebrow and asking, “is it Halloween already?”

“What? You don’t like?” Bulma pouted.

“That’s not what I said,” Vegeta replied cooly as he began putting his lecture materials in his bag. “What can I help you with, Miss Briefs?” His question seemed overly formal.

“Welllll,” she began, her tone sweet yet suggestive. “I was hoping we could go back to your office...” Bulma stepped closer to place a dainty finger on his broad chest, “and you could tell me in explicit detail...” her blue eyes sparkled with hidden meaning, “all the things you want me to do... ” She bit her lip before adding, “regarding my lab notes.”

Vegeta swallowed before saying, “very well, follow me.” He grabbed his bag, turned the lights off as he exited the lecture hall, and headed towards his office with a mischievous Bulma in tow.

* * *

 

Vegeta leaned back in his desk chair and reviewed her revised lab notes, quietly grunting to himself as his eyes scanned the pages. While he was distracted, Bulma got up from her chair and made her way behind his desk. When she hopped up to sit on it, he looked up from his reading. 

She sat directly in front of him with her stocking clad legs crossed. “What do you think?” she whispered as she softly dragged her fingertips from her knee up, reveling her bare thigh from under her skirt. Vegeta’s eyes carefully followed her sinful movements. “About my lab notes,” she added with a playful smirk as his eyes bore into hers.

Vegeta carelessly tossed her lab notes over his shoulder before prying apart her knees to position himself between her legs. He slid his rough hands up her thighs and landed on her bare ass with a firm grasp. Bulma moaned under his touch as her arms reflexively wrapped around his neck.

He lunged forward to capture her lips in his and she reciprocated with equal enthusiasm. Her dainty hands fingered through his hair as she parted her lips in invitation. His tongue met hers and they deepened their passionate kiss, before Vegeta's hands slid up her back to pull her closer. His proud erection pressed against her thigh through his pants, while she gingerly traced her fingers down his shoulders. He pulled away from her lips and began trailing soft, wet kisses up her neck before giving her earlobe a playful nibble.

The heiress was attempting to catch her breath when she heard him speak. “Bulma?” The sound of her name in his husky whisper sending chills throughout her body.

“Hmm?” was all she could manage, her mind consumed by the sensations he provided.

“This is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?” He parroted her words from the first day of class, but punctuated the question with a smirk. Clearly he was not a man concerned about what is or is not appropriate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first fanfic and I don't fancy myself a writer, so I was very flattered by all the love and support! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr at @vegebulsoup!


End file.
